


Christmas with the Weasleys

by C (C_L_B)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_L_B/pseuds/C
Summary: 4 years into his relationship with Harry and Draco still hasn't been accepted by the Weasleys.





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this universe, nor the characters in it.

Draco pulled out his list one last time. He was sure all the presents were bought, wrapped and ready to take with him the next morning, but checking the list was becoming a habit, like a security blanket against his nerves. Tomorrow was the first time he was spending Christmas with the Weasley family. He and Harry had been dating for over 4 years and this year, finally, he was invited for Christmas. Of course he knew why he hadn’t been invited before. Despite always being civil to any of the Weasley’s he had encountered since he and Harry had started dating, they hadn’t been able to shake their distrust of him. As he had found out only last night, they still hadn’t.

\-------

He had arrived home early from visiting his mother at her house in France, unintentionally becoming an eavesdropper to Harry’s evening with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

“He’s going to ruin Christmas. You shouldn’t have made Mum invite him.” Ron had declared belligerently. Draco could almost see him folding his arms and leaning back on his chair like Ron always did when he was convinced he was right. “It’s bad enough that he managed to worm his way in to our Halloween celebrations _and_ that he insists that his pub night with his friends happens at the same pub as our pub night with you but now we have to put up with him at Christmas!”

“Ron, you’re 30, not 3. Stop talking like a child who is worried that Santa isn’t going to come.” Hermione teased her husband, not disagreeing with him Draco noticed.

“It’s not like he ever makes any effort to talk to us. At pub nights he just ignores our group until it is time for him to come and drag you away. Then at Halloween it was like he was glued to your side, and he kept interrupting Mum when she was talking to you.” Ginny moaned.

Draco could almost hear Harry’s deep intake of breath, as was his habit when he was about to launch in to a conversation that was making him upset. Harry’s anger management had come a long way since they were at school, but it had left him with some well embedded habits. “I didn’t make Molly invite Draco, I actually declined her invitation for Christmas myself because in the 4 years we have been dating I have never seen Draco on Christmas Day and it was time for that to change.”

Ron interrupted what Draco was sure would have become a very long refute of all the complaints Harry’s friends had. “He’s still rude to us all. He just stands there silently, barely saying anything above the necessary.”

Harry sighed, a sure sign he was about to compromise. A compromise Draco couldn’t stick around to hear, so he snuck upstairs to a warm bath, a book and to wait for Harry to come and tell him that it probably wasn’t a good idea to Draco to come with him for Christmas.

\-------

Much to Draco’s surprise, that conversation had never materialised. Instead, Harry had only asked after Draco’s mother and suggested that they get an early night. So now Draco was packing for a Christmas Day with a group of people who still hated him and thought he didn’t care.

How little they know, he thought, glancing down at his list.

\-------

The festivities were in full swing at the Burrow when Harry and Draco arrived, both laden down with presents. At first Harry was confused as to why Draco didn’t just want to do shared presents to everyone, why would Draco want to shop for people who never made an effort to get to know him? But he let it go, accepting that Draco would do what he wanted and Harry was only a little bit nervous that Draco would give everyone a Niffler. Not that they didn’t deserve it after treating his boyfriend like trash for the last 4 years, again Harry thoughts that he probably should have made it clear a lot earlier on that there wouldn’t be a choice between Draco and his adopted family. If it hadn’t been clear before Halloween that only one person at the party had understood what Harry really needed, then it had certainly been made clear to him that night. He had stood in the middle of the room, looking at everyone dressed up and insisting on playing stupid games and realised that no-one had actually listen to him when he invited them over.

“Would you like to come over for Halloween?” he had said. “As you know, it’s an important night for me and it would be good to have you all there.”

Everyone else had taken that to mean it was time for a party. Only Draco had remembered what Halloween meant for Harry. Not a time for celebration, for ridiculous costumes and drinking too much, but a night for remembering and for telling stories. He had specifically invited Molly and Arthur because he knew that Molly had known some of the stories about his parents and he so desperately needed to hear them again. Instead, Molly continued to talk only about her children and grandchildren despite Harry’s multiple attempts to ask her for some more precious details about the parents he couldn’t remember.

For the entire evening, Draco had refused to move from Harry’s side, doing his best to deflect anyone he thought might hurt Harry and trying not to scream from the top of his lungs that he couldn’t believe that the saviour of the wizarding world was surrounded by complete idiots. Harry would never forget Draco’s loyalty that night, others may not understand their relationship but Harry knew that Draco would always be looking out for him.


	2. The Joy of Giving

As was customary at the Burrow, everyone piled in to the living room after dinner and began levitating parcels at each other. Soon everyone had a pile of presents with their names on them and began ripping paper, except for Draco. He still had the presents from him to everyone else next to him, not wishing to cause harm to anyone by sending his gifts flying. Harry, upon realising that Draco hadn’t received a single gift from anyone in the room, glowered at everyone and indicated for Draco to leave his presents where they were. He then proceeded to quietly involve Draco in his gift opening:

“Look, another jumper from Molly. I know you tease me about them but you have to admit that they are the warmest jumpers in the world. I think you should borrow this one when we go skiing, you look so good in blue.”

“Hermione has been on at me to read this book for ages, do you want to borrow it? And by borrow I mean have it and then give me a summary so that I can pretend I read it.”

“Another Canons poster from Ron and Harpies poster from Ginny, I swear it’s like they are trying to make me take sides. Maybe I should pick a completely different team and then I can burn these posters each year. Which team do you think would annoy them both the most?”

On the commentary went, making Draco laugh and relax just a little. He knew, that no-one in this room (except Harry for course) really wanted him here and he shouldn’t have been surprised that he hadn’t received any gifts.

When the gift opening was done. Harry loaded up all his presents and passed them to Draco. “Could you take these for me? If you floo home, I’ll be right behind you.” A flicker of something angry and dark passed across Harry’s face.

“Don’t make a fuss! They are your family, I know they are the most important people in the world to you and I don’t want to you lose them over me. Just come home.” Draco whispered to Harry, seeing the steely glint in the other man’s eye, before saying a brief “Goodbye, thank you so much for having me” to the room of people.

\-------

Harry watched Draco step in to the floo. His shoulders slumped, looking like a man who had just lost the most important battle of his life.

“Don’t leave yet Harry, you can stick around for a drink now that the git has gone, right?” Ron called from the other side of the room, and Harry snapped.

“DON’T CALL HIM THAT! Draco has done nothing but be nice and polite to you all for the last 4 years. He has kept his distance when I was seeing you so that you wouldn’t feel like he was stealing me. He has never complained that he doesn’t get invites to major holidays, birthdays or Sunday lunches. He stood by me and didn’t curse the lot of you when you ignored everything I needed on Halloween – you remember, the anniversary of my parent’s death?!? And what does he get for it? He’s gets to be called a git, to be treated like he is invisible or the enemy and then to top it all off, you don’t even bother to get him a single Christmas present!” 

George rolled his eyes, “Come on Harry, it’s not like the git got any of us presents. Not even Mum, who slaved away cooking the dinner he ate today.”

Harry took a deep breath, knowing that he needed to walk away before this argument got any worse. As he stepped towards the floo he flicked his wand behind him, sending Draco’s carefully chosen and wrapped presents flying towards their owners. “You don’t deserve these but I know Draco spent hours agonising over what to get each of you, without asking for me help at any point, and I won’t be so rude as to destroy all his hard work. Merry Christmas.”

\-------

After Harry left the room, silence fell. 

“He’s still a git. Plus, he’s never spoken to most of us, how can he possibly have chosen us good Christmas presents?” Ron muttered.

Charlie cracked a grin “Exactly. Arrogant arsehole. Let’s open the presents one a time, I’d love to see what he’s gotten each of you!”


	3. Mr Weasley

Arthur went first, carefully opening the small envelop that had landed on his lap. He pulled out two tickets with a look of confusion. 

“Alton Towers” he said questioningly “What is that?”

A room of blank faces looked back at him until Hermione spoke up. 

“It’s a muggle place called a theme park. It’s a place people go for fun and there are these muggle rides called rollercoasters. They are like small trains, but without the roof, and you go along these tracks that twist and turn and sometimes even go upside down. Some people find them scary but I’ve thought for ages you would love it there Mr Weasley.” The room settled in to silence again as everyone realised that Draco may we have chosen the perfect gift for the patriarch of their family. 

“Fluke” Bill muttered.


	4. Mrs Weasley

Molly also had an envelope on her lap, which she opened with trepidation but a small amount of curiosity. Inside was a letter from Draco which she proceeded to read out loud.

_ Dear Mrs Weasley, _

_ Thank you for your kind invitation for me to join you and your family for Christmas Dinner. Your cooking is the stuff of legends and I greatly look forward to being able to sample it for myself. When I was considering your Christmas gift, it occurred to me that, although your superb parenting skills will have attempted to teach 7 children the value of helping to clean up after a meal, that may not always happen to the exacting standards I know you have for your home. In light of this, I would like to offer you 5 days of my house elf’s time. You can use these days at any time you wish, you only need to call Darny and he will be able to arrange to assist you. I would ask that you give him at least two days’ notice of any work so that he can manage his schedule, but I have asked him to be on standby for Christmas Day in case you need any assistance. _

_ Please assure Ms Granger that my elves are all well paid, receive regular days off and never work more than 8 hours per day. I have also discussed this offer with Darny and he is very happy to be of assistance – he regularly tells me that Harry and I do not produce enough work for two house elves and so he wishes for more to do. _

_ The very best of Christmas wishes, _

_ Draco Malfoy _

All those in the room looked at Hermione waiting for her to launch in to a rant about elf rights and the situations they were forced in to. Instead, Hermione only looked thoughtful for a while before nodding. Upon receiving this blessing from her outspoken daughter-in-law, Molly called out “Darny”. 

There was a loud crack and in the middle of the room appeared a house elf, clothed in a comfortable looking work uniform. He performed a deep bow to Mrs Weasley.

“Darny is most happy to assist you madam. Master Draco asked if Darny would be happy to serve the kind Mrs Weasley and Darny was delighted. How may Darny be of assistance?”

Mrs Weasley looked awed at the elf’s appearance. “Are you sure you don’t mind Darny? If you don’t want to, I will make sure your master doesn’t punish you. You must want to spend Christmas with your family.”

Darny looked faintly offended at Mrs Weasley’s words. “Master Draco and Master Harry have never punished Darny. They are very good masters and even when an elf makes a mistake they do not get angry. Darny celebrated Christmas with my family yesterday, on the eve of Christmas, and wishes to come back to work today. How may Darny be of assistance?”

“The kitchen needs cleaning, the dishes from lunch are stacked up by the sink, if you wouldn’t mind?” 

Darny bowed deeply and disappeared with another pop and the room lapsed in to silence again, shocked that Draco Malfoy of all people had free elves working for him and treated them with such respect.


	5. Bill

The next parcel to be opened was Bill’s. By this time everyone in the room was starting to look a little uncomfortable and so it was a great relief to have a gift able to break the tension with humour. Within 2 minutes of opening the parcel, Bill had pulled off his Christmas jumper and shirt and replaced it with the muggle t-shirt Draco had given him. Whilst his wife and siblings fell about laughing, his parents looked aghast at the words emblazoned across their eldest sons chest:

“A werewolf gave me these scars”

Included in the parcel was a short note from Draco:

_ I found this t-shirt in a muggle shop in Camden. It was part of a range to raise money to help teenagers who are the victims of self-harm and bullying. I thought it would appeal to your sense of humour. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Draco Malfoy _


	6. Fleur

Fleur smiled as she opened her parcel. Inside was a beautifully bound copy of “The Aeneid” by Virgil, in the original Latin. She didn’t know how Draco knew that she had recently begun studying Latin whilst the children were napping (as they were at the moment) but she appreciated his support. A support that she wasn’t sure that she would receive from the rest of the room when she told them of her plans.

“The Aeneid, in _Latin_! Why would Fleur want something like that?” Ginny cried from her place next to Fleur.

“Purhaps he thought it would look good on our bookshelves” replied Fleur with a sarcasm masked by her French accent. She closed the book carefully, before anyone could see the note inside, written in perfect French.

_ Dear Fleur, _

_ I remember from your time competing in the Tri-Wizard tournament that you are not only a woman of outstanding beauty (a fact that cannot be refuted, even by those of us who prefer gentlemen) but of unusual intelligence. Hopefully, this volume will assist you in your pursuit of learning Latin and your future endeavours. Should you require any further assistance, I would be happy to oblige. _

_ Respectfully yours, _

_ Draco Malfoy _

Fleur would show the note to Bill later that night, for he was the only other person who knew why she was attempting to learn Latin. They had decided that in the new year, Bill would reduce his hours at work to become their primary caregiver and Fleur would return to her main passion of spell development and research – a highly competitive field that few believe she could succeed in (these assumptions were mostly based on her looks) but that she was determined to conquer. 


	7. Charlie

Inside Charlie’s gift was a small potion bottle with a carefully inscribed label:

_Draught of Dragon Healing_

_Made by D L Malfoy_

_Certified by the International Board of Potion Masters_

Charlie pulled out the bottle, which was worth more than he earned in a year. This potion would heal any Dragon inflicted injury, no matter how close to death the person was they would survive. He swallowed remembering those his team had lost in the last few years who could have been saved by this potion, if only the Dragon reserve could have found someone who would brew it for them. As there were only a handful of people capable of brewing a potion this complex, it cost a staggering amount.

Buried underneath the bottle was a business card

_D L Malfoy_

_Master Potion Maker_

An extra line was hand written at the base of the card:

_5 more bottles have been delivered to your place of work, please contact me should you require further supplies._

Charlie could see the look of awe on Hermione’s face, she was the only person in the room who would know how difficult this was to brew and what an incredible gift it was. Everyone else in the room looked like a weight he had never noticed had been removed from their shoulders. Charlie knew his job caused his family to worry. Since the war, the number of Dragons being found had increased as the wealthy and dark wizards were unable to keep them hidden. Charlie has put together a team that travelled the globe helping to secure these creatures a safe environment to live in, but it did not come without a cost.


	8. Percy

When Percy opened his gift, Ron crowed from the other side of the room, “Finally, the git has got one wrong. I knew he didn’t really know us, he probably just got lucky with the others.”

In Percy’s parcel was a muggle baking book, complete with a large picture of an extravagantly decorated cake on the cover.

“Actually,” Percy coughed, “I love to bake and I find doing it the muggle way extremely relaxing after a stressful day at work. I’ve been looking to expand my skills and so this book will be supremely helpful.”

What Percy didn’t say was that even all this time after the war, people at the Ministry still hadn’t forgotten his part in the corrupt regime. Of course, fighting in the final battle had distinguished him from the others but that only got him back in to the Ministry. Every day, someone said something to remind Percy that they hadn’t forgotten what he had done. On the good days it was just a passing comment, but on the bad days… Well, Percy didn’t like to dwell on the bad days, instead he went home and baked. He then took the cakes in to the Ministry and left them in the coffee room of a different department each time, his unknown apology to those he betrayed when he was corrupted. There was even a bit of a legend going around, The Phantom Baker they called him. Of course everyone assumed it was a woman, but that was fine for Percy, he wasn’t doing this for recognition after all.

However Percy couldn’t help wondering, how did Malfoy know? Did he know everything, or just that Percy liked to bake?


	9. George

George approached his parcel with an indifferent swagger that failed to hide his nerves. After Malfoy had picked so brilliantly for everyone else so far, he began to fear that the git had found out what no-one else had. When George had gone in to business with Fred, there was a very clear divide where the business was concerned. George was the one who made the products work, Fred was the one who made the business work. Ever since his death, George had been getting by on the work Fred had put in place but time was running out – unless he found a way to manage the business properly, his twin’s legacy was going to disappear, if the Ministry didn’t close him down first for some kind of tax issue. If Malfoy had found out about the trouble, he was sure to tell everyone and George didn’t think he could cope with the looks of disappointment.

As he pulled apart the wrapping, he heaved a huge sigh of relief. The gift was just a new cauldron. Admittedly, he was in desperate need of a new cauldron and this was clearly one specially designed for his kind of work, but it wasn’t what he had feared.

Then he looked again. Stuck to the inside of the cauldron was a small piece of paper. George pulled it out for a closer look.

“What does it say?” called Ron from across the room, curiously.

George swallowed and tossed the paper back in the cauldron with calculated indifference. “It’s nothing, just some details about the cauldron. It’s a good one, looks like it’s perfect for developing new products.”

The room full of faces looked back at him, impressed by the gift but not excessively curious. George relaxed and looked down into the cauldron again at the paper. In Malfoy’s neat handwriting it said:

_I never had the opportunity to tell you how much I enjoyed your and Fred’s antics when we were all at school. You provided some much needed levity at a time when my world was very dark. I understand from Harry that your speciality is the development of new products, hopefully this cauldron will be of some use to you. As your brother’s area of expertise was business management, should you ever require any assistance, please contact James Taylor at Taylor & Farthings. His firm handles everything from accounting to legal work with the utmost discretion. It was thanks to his services that I was able to extract my mother and my finances from the ruins of my father’s estate after the war. He is a good man and has become a good friend. I have informed him that if he hears from you, he should treat you as he would a member of my family. I know that none of your family may wish to be associated with me in that way, but as Harry’s family you have become mine._


	10. Ron & Ginny

The next parcel was in between Ron and Ginny – they looked at each other sceptically. What could Malfoy have gotten them that they could share? After a flurry of torn paper they were staring at a professional level quidditch training kit in awe.

After the war, they had both gone in to steady jobs in the Ministry. Their family had been through enough and their parents deserved the support that these jobs could provide. But even now, they both harboured dreams of playing quidditch professionally. On the top of the kit was a note:

_As much as I am loath to admit it, you two are some of the finest quidditch players I have seen. Weasley, your keeper skills are a tad unorthodox but there is no denying that they are successful. Weaslette, you fly like you were born to do so and your dedication to the game is impressive._

_As you may know, there is an invitation only tryout event in March for all the professional teams for the next season. I have secured you both places and hopefully this kit will help you show them what you can do. Best of luck to you both._

After Ginny finished reading the note out loud she looked towards her parents and then to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

“It’s very kind of him to send this and it’ll be lots of fun to work on our skills, but we won’t be trying out.” She said firmly. “Our jobs at the ministry are good, and we don’t even know if we’ll make any of the teams.”

The rest of the Weasley children looked away. They knew how much it would have meant to Ron and Ginny for them to be able to play professionally and had been encouraging them to give it a shot for years. But the agreement between Ron and Ginny to put their family first had held fast and it appeared would continue.

“No.” Everyone’s head’s whipped around. Mr Weasley had spoken quietly from the corner where he sat. “No. I have had enough of this. We all lost a lot in the war but the reason we fought was so that we could all live the lives we had hoped for. Your mother and I know you hate your jobs at the Ministry and we know why you stay there. We appreciate that you feel you need to support us financially and we know that quidditch can be an unreliable career, but we will manage. Give yourselves a chance. Please.”

Mrs Weasley nodded, as did everyone else in the room and Hermione gave Ron’s hand a gentle squeeze to show that he had her support. Slowly, the reality that they were really going to do this seemed to catch up with Ron and Ginny and they both started talking at once.

“We’re going to have to train a lot, there is going to be extra scrutiny for us both given our history.”

“It’s not just about our quidditch skills, our general fitness is going to need some work so no more mince pies for either of us!”

As the excitement spread around the room, everyone was still aware that there was one present left to be opened, perhaps the most important of all….


	11. Hermione

When choosing the gifts, Draco had put a lot of thought in to each of them but none had made him as nervous as Hermione’s. Whilst she was not as openly aggressive towards him as perhaps some of the others, she had the most to forgive. If his actions whilst they were at school had not been enough, the time she had spent at Malfoy manor surely would have made it impossible for her to give her blessing to Harry & Draco’s relationship? A blessing that Draco so desperately wanted, for she was probably the closest thing Harry had to family, a sister, a confidant, an unconditionally ally. She had been Harry’s support; his guide and the person Harry had always turned to.

At the burrow, Hermione reached for her parcel. It was extremely light, but she could feel a magical essence that lead her to believe that this weight was deceptive. Carefully, she removed the paper from the small wooden trunk. On the top, was a short note.

_Ms Granger,_

_Last year, with my mother’s blessing, I sold Malfoy manor. In the process of packing away our belongings, my mother and I completed a task that generations of Malfoy’s had neglected and organised the family library._

_The Malfoy family library has been handed down through the generations and upon my mother’s marriage to my father it was combined with the Black family library. I offered to assist my mother in restoring the Black family library for her use in France, but she has declined. The combination of the two libraries has left me with a significant number of duplicate copies. My mother and I would like to gift these books to you. We could not think of anyone more worthy to receive them. Please be assured that any books of potentially dangerous dark magic from either of the libraries were given to the Ministry library, for the study and development of defence against the dark arts._

_The books are contained within this trunk. I have placed an invisible extension charm (certification from the Ministry of Magic attached) on the trunk to create your own library. It has been modelled after the library at Hogwarts as, once I mentioned your name to Madam Pince, she insisted on overseeing the layout. I have also included a small reading area, should you ever require some peace and quiet._

_This gift is not intended to undo the hurt I and my family must have caused you over the years, I know nothing can do that. Instead, this is a gift of gratitude. Whilst the world may forget it, I have always firmly believed that without your support and assistance, my Harry would never have survived the war or the years before it. For this I will always be eternally grateful._

_Your humble servant,_

_Draco L Malfoy._


	12. Harry's Realisation

Harry gazed into the fire, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Draco. The anger Harry had felt as he left the burrow had been replaced by a feeling of grief.

As he had stepped out of the fireplace earlier, into the home they had shared for the last 2 years, he had found Draco curled on the corner of their sofa with tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

“I should leave you.” Harry’s heart had stopped at the words. “My presence in your life is damaging your relationship with the only family you have ever known. I should leave you now, before they tell you that you need to choose. You would ask me to leave, and I don’t think I could stand that.”

Harry stared at Draco dumbfounded, a realisation dawning over him. “Draco, look at me.” Harry implored. “Please. Please. Don’t leave me.”

Draco looked up, a hollowness in his eyes that Harry never wanted to see again.

“I’ve been trying so hard to balance these two sides of my life that I forgot make one thing perfectly clear, to both you and them. There is no choice between the two of you.” Draco sagged at Harry’s words as if waiting for the final blow. “I will always choose you Draco. I’ve been an idiot, I should have made it clear to them a long time ago that you are the most important thing in my world. I had hoped that by letting it be that they would see you for who you really are, but I was an idiot. I see now that all I have done is let them continue to think of you as their enemy. I should have stood up and told them about you before. How kind you are. How you can see me like no one has ever seen me. How you care for me when I am sick and celebrate with me when I succeed. I’ve let them belittle you and resent you and you have put up with it like no one else would have. Please forgive me. Please please forgive me.”

Draco looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. “I don’t want you to lose them.”

“If I lose them, it’s because of their choices not yours.” With these words Harry swept Draco in to his arms and cradled him as the man he loved more than his own life cried himself to sleep.


	13. The Weasleys Realisation

Hermione looked around the living room of the Burrow, a sea of faces looked back at her, all clearly ashamed of their actions. It was like a fog had been lifted for all of them, they had been so used to seeing Draco as he had been at school that they hadn’t noticed how much he had changed. He was thoughtful, observant and clearly loved Harry dearly. What more could they have asked for for their friend?

“How do we put this right?” The simple question from Hermione summed up all their thoughts. “Draco clearly cares about Harry, to have gone to all this effort for people who have done nothing but be unkind. We’ve all known for a while that Harry loves Draco. If we continue like this, we will lose Harry. So, what are we going to do?”

Suddenly, the whole room was full of movement.

“I’ve got some more of the blue wool I used for Harry’s jumper, the colour would look excellent on Draco.” Mrs Weasley said with determination, picking up her knitting needles.

Percy began leafing through his new cookery book, looking for something that would make a good enough apology. Muttering to himself, he turned page after page.

“Bill” called Fleur, “Do you still have that friend at the Prophet? There was an excellent photograph of Harry and Draco at a Ministry event a few months ago, do you think we could get a copy? I have a lovely frame that I have not found the right place for in our home that would go excellently on their mantlepiece.”

Slowly more and more ideas came spilling out of the group until a plan had been made. At first George suggested that the floo over to Harry & Draco’s immediately but as he discussed it with Hermione they agreed that it was too late this evening. Ginny was the one who suggested that rather than flooing directly into their living room, the group ought to perhaps knock on the front door. They had been rude to Draco enough over the last 4 years, it was time that they showed him some respect.


	14. Draco

The knock the next morning came during breakfast. As Harry pulled the door open he steeled himself at the sight of the full Weasley family.

“Harry dear, is Draco available?” Mrs Weasley asked with slight trepidation. Upon noticing Harry’s eye narrow suspiciously, she hastily added “We came to apologise and attempt to make amends, if he will accept our apology.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Harry pulled the door further open and indicated for the group to come in.

“Draco!” Mrs Weasley cried on seeing the young man hovering by the kitchen door. “My family and I owe you an apology. I know whatever we say could never be enough, but we were wrong. Do you think there is any way you could forgive us?”

As Draco took a breath to compose himself, the rest of the Weasley family called out their apologies and thanks for their gifts.

“Draco,” Hermione quietly said from one side of the group, “I’m very sorry for not seeing how much you had changed. Everyone has always dubbed me ‘the brightest witch of our age’ but I can’t be if I failed to see how you had changed and how much you care for Harry. I’m so very sorry.”

Slowly, Draco began to nod, for he could not speak. As the tears overwhelmed him, Harry pulled Draco into his arms and sent up a silent prayer of thanks that could have everything.

\--------

After everyone had calmed down a little, Ginny darted forward and, grabbing Draco’s hand, pulled him into the living room.

“Your gifts were inspired. I don’t know how you did it, but you seem to know more about my siblings that even I do. Some of the gifts I don’t completely understand and I am sure there is more to others than I think, but they were all perfect.” Ginny paused for breath, sitting Draco down on the sofa as Harry slid in next to him. “We haven’t had as much time, or your incredible skill, but we have a few things for you.”

Slowly parcels started to float towards Draco, each one jostling to be the first one to be opened.

It wasn’t perfect yet, thought Draco, there was still a lot to be forgive, but maybe, just maybe, he and the Weasley’s could all be a part of Harry’s life. He smiled, thinking of the ring he had tucked away upstairs. Yes, maybe this year, he would finally be brave enough to ask that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is the first thing I have written and I was extremely nervous about posting it - all of your comments have meant the world to me.
> 
> I am working on something else, so if you enjoyed this story, please watch this space.


End file.
